


Boss

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Yes this is why I hired him.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szymanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szymanic/gifts).



> Also for my lovely wifey who wanted some MorMor action.

Jim whimpered, biting down on his lip as two fingers pressed into him. He wanted to pull away and push back in the same breath as they roughly scissored and stretched him. He let his eyes slip shut and a low moan passed his lips as his spot was grazed as those sinfully talented fingers worked him over.

_’This,’_ he thought, back arching as a third finger was added. _’This, is why I hired him isn’t it?’_ A low whine, that he would later deny, passed his lips as perfect thick and callused fingers drew out of him teasingly slow. The sniper smirked at him, moving up between his legs and pressed a kiss to the criminal’s throat, followed closely by his teeth.

The Irishman let out a quiet noise, his head tilting back as those hand roamed his body, placing him how his Tiger wanted him. His hips bucked up impatiently, earning a growl from the blonde a hand curling around his throat. Jim’s eyes stared up meeting Sebastian’s, silently daring him to make his move. A smirk pulled at the corner of the blondes lips, rolling his hips down against the smaller mans, teasing. And just when the brunette opened his mouth to order him to make a move he slammed home.

"Not so mouthy now? Are we, Boss?"


End file.
